zezeniafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Your First Task
Requerimentos: '''nenhum '''Equipamentos necessário: nenhum Prepare-se para enfrentar: Creep, Swarm Recompensa: Chain Brigandine, Leather Shoes, Open Face Burgonet, Studded Leggings, Wooden Buckler, 2,000 pontos de experiência Spoiler Comece sua jornada em Sakanrel's Temple. Desça as escadas para ter acesso ao andar de baixo. Aqui você irá conhecer o NPC Father Abiathar. Converse com ele da seguinte maneira: Player: Hello Father Abiathar: AH! Thank the Divine you have awaken, Player! I have been worried that you wouldn't wake up after that nasty blow you took toyour head. Player: nasty blow Father Abiathar: Yes, I found you lying washed up on our shores. At first, I thought you were just unconscious, but soon I realized you were actually dead! Father Abiathar: Well, son, it looks like someone out there is smiling down upon ye, for we were able to resurrect you, and just in time too! Player: ressurect Father Abiathar: Yeah, well, this is the Chapel of the Sakanrel Aisles after all. I am the father of this holy house, and I have prayed to our Divine for you toawaken. It seems they have heard my prayers. Father Abiathar: But, I'm more interested in getting you back on your feet again, son. Perhaps you can aid the rest of the Aisle inhabitant with various tasksto help you regain what you once lost. Siga em frente até a caverna mais próxima. Mas CUIDADO! '''A caverna está infestada de Swarm(s). Siga novamente até encontrar uma escada. Clique com o botão direito na escada para subir até o andar de cima. Próximo a entrada da caverna, você irá conhecer o NPC Cador. Converse com ele sobre seus problemas: ''Player:'' Hello ''Cador:'' Hello, ''Player''! Could you help me with my problem? ''Player:'' Problem ''Cador:'' Recently I died in the swarm cave. I was resurrected by the Gods, but I lost my precious Fishing Rod. Could you please return to the cave and fetch the Fishing Rod from my body? Volte para a caverna de onde você saiu e caminhe para o leste, em direção ao corpo de Cador. Quando chegar ao local, clique com o botão direito em seu corpo e você receberá a vara de pesca de Cador. Volte a Cador e diga o seguinte: ''Player:'' Hello ''Cador:'' Hello, ''Player!'' Did you get my fishing rod from my body in the cave? ''Player:'' fishing rod ''Cador:'' Thank you so much, Sir Zezenium! Let me know if you ever need to travel to the other island, you can always borrow my boat. ''Player:'' travel ''Cador:'' Alright! Como recompensa você ganhará 2000 pontos de experiência e Cador lhe transporta-rá para uma outra localização. Mais a frente, haverá a entrada da Ademar Lair. Use a alavanca para destruir o obstáculo ... ... e entrar na caverna. Aqui você irá conhecer Ademar. Fale com ele da seguinte forma: ''Player:'' Hello ''Ademar:'' Greetings, ''Player''! Are you ready to leave for the Mainaland? ''Player:'' Mainaland ''Ademar:'' Good bye, ''Player'''''! Here, have these pieces of equipment and this training to accompany you in your new adventure!